bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Visorak
Visorakit ovat älykkäitä hämähäkkimäisiä Raheja jotka olivat osa Makutan veljeskunnan armeijaa. Biologia Visorakeja on seitsemän lajia joilla on kullakin kyky erittää Hordika-myrkkyä, Visorak-verkkoja ja ampua erilaisia Rhotukoita joiden voimat riippuvat lajista. Alla on lista seitsemästä Visorak lajeista: *Vohtarak *Boggarak *Oohnorak *Roporak *Keelerak *Suukorak *Kahgarak Historia Makuta Chirox loi Visorakit Tobdukin kotisaarella. Nimettyään otukset Visorakeiksi ne kehittivät oman kielen jossa Visorak tarkoittaa "elämän varastajaa" tai "myrkyllistä lähdettä." Kun ne oli luotu Makuta Chirox lähetti Visorakit hyökkäämään Tobdukin kotikylään testiksi. Kylä tuhoutui ja vain muutama sen asukas, kuten Tobduk onnistuivat pakenemaan ja pakenivat Nynrahille. Sen jälkeen Makutan Veljeskunta nimesi saaren uudelleen, Visorakiksi. Myöhemmin Makuta Gorast kukisti Visorak-laumat, sen jälkeen kun hän oli kutsunut ne yhteen Visorakin Sydämellä, esineellä jolla on kyky kutsua kaikki Visorakit lajista riippumatta. Visorakit organisoitiin tämän jälkeen Makutan Veljeskunnan joukoiksi. Ensimmäinen historiallinen merkki Visorakien käytöstä tapahtui kun Makuta Kojol lähetti armeijan, Visorakeja, Exo-Toia ja Rahksheja Artakhalle varastamaan Kanohi Avohkiin. Kristallikäärmeet tappoivat kuitenkin kaikki Visorakit. Visorakit olivat myös suuressa armeijassa jota johtivat Sidorak ja Roodaka. Osana Veljeskunnan tuhoavaa armeijaa, he yrittivät valloittaa maita, sitten voittaa kaikki kohteet ennen kuin he kutoisivat ne verkkoihinsa ja siirtyisivät seuraavaan paikkaan. Sen jälkeen kun Teridax oli valettu Toa-sinettiin, hän kutsui Visorakit puolelleen ja pian Suuren Mullistuksen jälkeen laumat olivatkin Metru Nuilla. Ne ottivat pian koko kaupungin valtaansa, jättäen verkkoja ympäriinsä ja napaten Raheja. Kun Teridax kuoli, Visorakeista tuli villi eläinlaji Spherus Magnassa. Kulttuuri Jotain Visorakien luonteesta kertoo jo sekin, että ne kutsuvat itseeän "elämän viejiksi" ja nämä oliot tuntuvatkin nauttivan pelkästä tuhon tuottamisesta. Visorakien kulttuuriin kuuluu tunnusomaisimpana piirteenä "jahdit", eli siis takaa-ajot. Visorakit elävät laumoissa joissa on aina yksi johtaja laumakoolla ei vaikutan olevan mitään rajaa, joskin Metru Nuin vallannut joukko luultavasti koostuu monista eri laumoista. Vaikuttaa myös siltä että laumanjohtajan käskyjä noudatetaan enemmän tai vähemmän sokeasti. Kyvyt *'Kyvyt:' Visorakit voivat tehdä myrkkyä, tai kutoa verkkoja. Alla on niistä tarkemmin: Hordika-myrkky Visorakeilla oli erikoinen myrkky jota kutsutaan "Hordika-myrkyksi". Myrkky muutti uhrinsa liikuntakyvyttömäksi. Ainoa parannuskeino oli Keetongun myrkynpoistokyky. Visorak-verkot Osa Metru Nuin hallintomerkkejä. Visorakit kietoivat uhrinsa näihin ja kulkivat niitä pitkin. Uudelleen palanneet matoranit puhdistivat ne pois. Visorakien verkot ovat tahmeita vihreitä verkkoja joita visorakit erittävät. Lainauksia Triviaa *Mennessään Avakin mukaan, kapinalliset Visorakit ovat yrittäneet tappaa Teridaxin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Hetkellisesti) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''The Dweller Report'' by SPIRIT *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' (Vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Dark Mirror'' (Yksi yksilö kuolleena, Vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Brothers In Arms'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (monet lajin jäsenet kuolleina) Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Sarjakuva 22.5'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' Muut kanooniset *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' Epäkanooniset *''Toa Hordika -mainosanimaatio'' *''Visorak-mainosanimaatio'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' Katso myös *Luokka:Visorakien kuvat en:Visorak Luokka:visorak